A Promise Under The Night Sky
by Marialena-Princess Of The Moon
Summary: He just smiled sadly "Baka.You know I can't promise something like that I'm a warrior and a fighter." He said and glanced at the night sky. "But I will promise you this.Until the day I die,I will protect you and love you.I will be with you and I won't die until we finally are free." He said gently and looked at me "So don't ever leave me,you understand?"


Silent tears run from my eyes and I hug his body so so black clothes filled with his blood.

I bit my lip until it draws blood.I can feel its metallic taste in my mouth.

The tears won't stop running "Why did you have to die Hijikata-san?!I-I love you please don't leave me alone!"I wish desperately but he can't hear me anymore.

I cry as I remember that fateful night that under the shining moon he promised me that he will be with me forever.

_It was a very beautiful night._

_The stars were shining in the dark sky,the cherry blossom petals were dancing in the wind._

_In the middle of all of it a man was standing there._

_His violet eyes never leaving the beautiful moon._

_As I saw him I remembered the first night I met him._

_My love and the vice commander of The Shinsegumi._

_Hijikata Toshizou._

_A brave man that still continues to fight even after losing everyone he loved._

_All of our friends..are gone…_

_They died for the sake of the shinsegumi._

_ Kondo-san. The commander of the shinsegumi died to let us escape and live._

_Okita-san.A good friend that sacrificed himself to protect us._

_ brave swordsman fought until he let his last breath in the ground of Aizu._

_ left the shinsegumi along with Nagakura-san..we heard of his death by the hands of the was a very kind man._

_ Heisuke-kun fought until his life force was taken away from him._

_Then I felt something wet on my cheeks._

_It was my tears._

_The tears that I will cry for all our beloved friends._

_I started shaking and fell to the ground ,my hands on my face._

_"Everyone." I sobbed "I'm sorry.I'm really sorry!" I sat there crying until I felt someone wiping my tears away._

_I suddenly looked up to see a pair of sad purple eyes and the man I loved with a melancholic smile on his handsome face._

_"Chizuru."He whispered softly and hugged me tightly._

_I wrapped arms around him and rested my head on his chest._

_"Hijikata-san?Why did everyone else but us have to die?" I ask him my eyes still filled with tears._

_He didn't say janything,he just caressed my hair gently._

_We stayed like this for some hearing his heartbeat and he caressing my hair trying to comfort me._

_I looked at his kind and sad violet eyes and I said "Hijikata-san…can you please promise me something?" I asked him my voice soft and quiet._

_"What is it Chizuru?"He whispers._

_"Please promise me that you will never leave me alone and you won't die Hijikata-san." I pleaded and then whispered "I can't lose you as well please promise me." I said and looked in his eyes bravely._

_He just smiled sadly " You know I can't promise something like that I'm a warrior and a fighter." He said and glanced at the night sky._

_"But I will promise you this until the day I die,I will protect you and love you.I will be with you and I won't die until we finally are free." He said gently and looked at me "So don't ever leave me,you understand?" He made his voice sound like an order but I knew he requested this from the bottom of his heart._

_Silver tears ran from my brown eyes and I smiled at him and nodded "Yes Hijikata-san.I swear!I will never leave you!" I exclaimed._

_"Chizuru."He whispered and he leaned closer to me._

_I could feel his breath on my wrapped his arms around me gently._

_Our lips were only inches away he closed our distance and kissed me._

_The sensation of him kissing me was so amazing._

_It was so passionate._

_I could feel what was inside his heart._

**Sadness for the deaths of his comrades and friends.**

**Love for me.**

_I responded to the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck._

_We kissed under the stars and the beautiful moon._

_That was the most beautiful moment in my life._

_He ended the kiss and looked at me"I love you Chizuru."He whispered against my lips._

_"I love you too Hijikata-san," I confess and our lips meet once more._

"You promised!Hijikata-san!You promised me!Why did you break your promise?" I cry as my body shakes.

I could almost see him caressing my cheek and whispering "I'm here Chizuru."

But I knew that was just an illusion.

I hug him tighter "I will stay with you until the end Hijikata-san."I whisper and touch his beautiful face that was angelic.

A smile was on his lips.

The last smile he gave me before he let his last breath,here in my arms.

"Goodbye Hijikata-san."I say and rain starts falling from the sky.

"No it's not goodbye.I will see you again soon Hijikata-san."I whisper and take my short sword.

At that moment I decided "I will take my own life to be with you."

As the cold blade approached my chest that I could feel the metal against my skin,all of sudden a hand caught my sword and threw it away.

My eyes widened and I looked down on my was the man I loved looking at me,his eyes sharp.

"Baka!What the hell were you trying to do?I'm still alive." He says.

My heart skipped a beat and I hugged him tightly.

"Hijikata-san!I-I am sorry!I love you so much!"I cry and embrace him tightly.

Tears ran from my eyes and I whisper against his chest "Don't ever leave me ." I beg and I feel his hand lifting my chin up.

"I won't Chizuru.I promise." He replies and kisses me gently.

The cherry blossom petal danced around us,

I knew at that moment that our future would be bright.

Him and I together forever.

The end

I was crying as I was writing this. DX So sad…

I would be happy if you left a review.


End file.
